


Side to Side

by jiandgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jihoon has a secret, M/M, Mingyu is obsessed, Oral Sex, Sexting, Size Kink, Smut, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wonwoo is a hoe, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform, non-au, seventeen group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu
Summary: Jihoon has a Big Secret™.Mingyu loves it.





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> Title from that Ariana Grande song, for reasons. Please don't read if you're uncomfortable with the tags. This is my first JiGyu smut, so please bear with me. Finally, this is a work of fiction.

Mingyu stares at his phone, face heating up.

 

On it is a picture of a hand holding the clear outline of a sizable cock against grey sweatpants.

 

There is no explanation, no message to accompany the photo, which is typical of the sender.

 

He quickly stares around the room to make sure that no one is paying attention to him. He is currently in the bedroom, and only Minghao and Dino are around, both busy in their own phones. He takes a quick selfie of him with his lower lip jutting out, sporting the most puppy eyes he could muster.

 

He sends the photo to Jihoon.

 

_Min9yu sent a photo._

 

_Min9yu: Fuck, hyung. You’re such a tease~~ :(_

 

_Min9yu: Can I see more please?.._

 

_Min9yu: I promise I’ll make it worth it later. :))))))_

 

He imagines Jihoon in the studio, alone and probably too bored and horny. It has been too long since they had sex because of a busy schedule.

 

His phone beeps and he opens it quickly, thinking that Jihoon has replied to him. Instead it was Soonyoung in their group chat.

 

_HoshiSajangnim: Anyone who wants to eat tteokbeoki  tonight?_

 

He sees that half of them have seen the message, and some are typing a reply.

 

His phone beeps again and he sees that Jihoon has sent a photo. To the group chat.

 

He had a tense forewarning in the split second that it took for the photo to load.

 

The photo is that of a large, thick, _gorgeous_ dick, standing straight up, few veins prominent and pink swollen head wet with just the tiniest drop of precum. There is a tuft of black hair at the base and balls partially obscured from where the organ is sticking out from the hem of a grey sweatpants.

 

Mingyu feels his face drain of blood.

 

As expected, chaos ensues in the group chat.

 

_Pledisboos: I’ll go with you._

 

_Pledisboos: WOOAHTADGFSGH_

 

_HoshiSajangnim: What the fuck?!_

_Pledisboos: I changed my mind. I’d like to eat something else instead._

 

_HVC: What the fuck Jihoon-hyung?_

 

_HoshiSajangnim: Of course you do, Seungkwan. (eggplant emoji)_

 

_JoshuaJustJoshua: (wheelchair emojis)_

 

_JunJunJunJun: Who else felt like their manliness was reduced to ashes?_

 

_S.Coupstastu: JIHOON WHAT IS THIS._

 

_Pledisboos: Dying at the wheelchair emojis HAHAHAHAHA_

 

_JungChan: I’m scarred for life._

 

_JungChan: What’s with the wheelchairs?\_

 

_Pledisboos: Straight people will never get it._

 

_WonuYeou: My jaw hurts just by looking at it._

 

_S.Coupstastu: Wtf Wonwoo?!_

 

Mingyu looks at Minghao and Chan for their reaction. Chan looks properly scandalized, while Minghao is smiling, looking slightly amused.

 

Meanwhile, Jihoon has messaged him privately.

 

_Jihoon: I FUCKED UP._

 

_Jihoon: FUUUUUUUCK!!!  
_

 

He quickly sends a reply that he’ll go to the studio before getting up from his bed.

 

“Where are you going?” Minghao asks him.

 

“Just… buying snacks,” he excuses hastily. Minghao just shrugs off and goes back to his phone.

 

~

 

He does end up buying snacks on the way to the studio. He figured he’d just go in on the convenience store on the way and quickly grab the most convenient snack for Jihoon and himself. Jihoon is probably upset, and food is a sure way to make Jihoon happy.

 

He knocks before entering the studio. He finds Jihoon slumped on the table, not moving even when he enters. His phone is in the farthest corner of the table, continuously beeping.

 

“Hey Jihoon-hyung. I’ve got snacks.”

 

Jihoon raises his head at that, and Mingyu sees that the shorter is visibly pale. Nonetheless, he reaches out for the plastic bag on Mingyu’s hands.

 

Mingyu watches Jihoon reach inside the plastic, and instantly turn red from his ears to his neck.

 

Of course, of all snacks Mingyu could have bought, it has to be… hotdog on buns ( _extra big and juicy!_ says the label).

 

Jihoon drops the food bag and slumps on his table again.

 

“I’m sorry! I just grabbed random things from the shelf. Here, there’s sandwich too, and cola. I’ll just have the hotdog… or throw it.”

 

Jihoon looks up again and gets the sandwich and cola. He wolfs down the sandwich in three bites and chugs half of the cola before he starts speaking.

 

“This is ultimately the second most embarrassing experience of my life.”

 

“What’s the first?”

 

“Doing aegyo on tv every fucking time.”

 

They both laughed while recalling all those times Jihoon has to do aegyo while feeling dead inside. Mingyu feels partly relieved that Jihoon can laugh, at least.

 

Jihoon sighs. “What are the members saying?”

 

Mingyu looks at Jihoon’s phone which is still buzzing with new messages.

 

“Why don’t you read it?”

 

“I can’t. Read them first and tell me.”

 

“Okay.” Mingyu takes out his phone to read new messages on the group chat.

 

_Pledisboos:  Either he didn’t mean to forward that dick pic, or he sent it to have us wonder whose dick is it._

 

_WonuYeou: Or maybe he’s outing someone who has been sending him his giant D_

 

_S.Coupstastu: So who is it? Has anyone of you been sending Jihoon his dick pics lately?_

 

_Jeonghan1004: I’m guessing Jun._

 

_JunJunJunJun: I wish that was my dick._

 

_WonuYeou: Trust me, it’s not Jun’s. You’re off by a few inches._

_  
JunJunJunJun: Why do I feel offended._

 

_Pledisboos: Maybe it’s from outside our group._

 

_S.Coupstastu: EXCUSE ME. What if it’s me?_

 

_Pledisboos: Your dick is like our group._

 

_S.Coupstastu: Seventeen as in 17 centimeters :))))_

 

_Pledisboos: Yeah. You say Seventeen but it’s actually just thirteen._

 

_JoshJustJosh: Whoa that tea is hot_

 

_HoshiSajangnim: I CHOKED ON MY TEA_

 

_HoshiSajangnim: Then who is it. Any guess?_

 

_Jeonghan1004: Monsta X? It’s common knowledge that some of them got Monsta D._

 

_Pledisboos: Chanyeol-sunbaenim? I’ve heard that guy’s packin’._

 

_Pledisboos: And he seems to like Jihoon-hyung._

 

_HVC: I’m sure you haven’t just *heard* that._

 

_Pledisboos: Well, those ISAC sweatpants look really good on some guys._

 

Mingyu can feel Jihoon's expectant stare. “Uhmm, they’re going really crazy guessing about whose dick was it.”

 

Jihoon stares at him for a second before saying, “It’s mine.”

 

Mingyu snickers. “Of course, I know it’s yours. But they thought you must have sent someone else’s dick pic, either by mistake or on purpose.”

 

Jihoon seems to think about that before nodding rather glumly. “Of course they’d think it’s not mine.”

 

“Are you seriously disappointed that they don’t think it’s your dick?”

 

“No,” comes the too-quick answer.

 

“You are.” Mingyu gives him a knowing look.

 

Jihoon sighs exasperatedly. “I mean, yeah. Is it really hard to believe that I have a big dick? God, that’s probably the dumbest thing I’ve said.”

 

“I admit it’s… unexpected.” Mingyu smiles at him. “And very hot. You know how much I like that about you, hyung. When soft it looks just about average, then it grows thick and long and just perfect.”

 

Jihoon’s face gets slightly flushed again. “Shut up.”

 

“So do you want to tell them? Or…”

 

Jihoon thinks for a moment. “I guess not. I’ll just let them die guessing forever.”

 

~

 

It's nighttime when Jihoon finally agrees to go back to the dorms. They see Wonwoo, Hoshi and Seungkwan watching tv in the living room, who immediately detains Jihoon while Mingyu goes to their room.

 

“Hyung, have you seen my messages?” Seungkwan eagerly asks.

 

“No. Why?”

 

“How much should I pay you for you to tell me who owns that D?”

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Is 100,000 won enough?”

 

“I have 150,000.” Hoshi says.

 

“I’ll make it 200,000 if you tell me instead. Twice that if you have more pictures.” Wonwoo adds.

 

“I’m not about to hold a dick pic auction. That has to be illegal or something. Besides, why do you really want to know?”

 

“I’m just really curious, hyung. I’m dying!”

 

“I could say the same. That’s just it though. Other people might have less wholesome motive.” They both side-eye Wonwoo.

 

“I just want to give that person my utmost respect and admiration.” Wonwoo shrugs. “Then ask for a blowjob maybe.”

 

“I’m done with you people.” Jihoon goes straight to his room before they notice his face flushing once again.

 

“Hyung, wait! Just tell me the group, or just his age! I can work from that!”

 

Jihoon slams the door on the three.

 

~

 

“I can’t believe these guys.” Jihoon shakes his head as he takes off his hoodie.

 

“Are they bothering you?” Mingyu asks from where he’s lying on his bed.

 

“No. Yeah, they want to know how much they should pay for me to tell them whose dick they saw.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell them? They’ll tease you a bit, but then they’ll stop soon. They know much about you to fear for their life if they go too far.”

 

Jihoon sighs. “I don’t know. How would I even tell them? Chances are they wouldn’t believe me, but there’s no way I’m gonna show them just to prove it’s true.”

 

Mingyu is silent for a while. “Yeah, I also don’t want you to do that. Is it bad that I’m feeling selfish over your cock?”

 

Jihoon looks over to Mingyu, and sees the familiar flush on his face.

 

“It’s weird. And also hot.” Jihoon swallows and tests out. “Do you really like big cocks that much, huh?”

 

Mingyu inhales and flushes redder. “Yeah.” He admits, but is quick to add. “But also because it’s yours. God, I really love your cock Jihoon. I’d give anything to have it in my mouth right now.”

 

Jihoon approaches Mingyu and straddles him on his chest, his knees keeping Mingyu’s sides in place. He pushes down his sweatpants and boxers just enough for his semi-hard dick and balls to hang down, swinging. Mingyu’s eyes quickly follow, mouth involuntarily hanging open.

 

“You can have it then.” Jihoon inches forward and quickly slots his dick on Mingyu’s open mouth. The fit at this state is just right, and Mingyu quickly closes his mouth around it to work it into hardness. Mingyu has always been honest about how he likes the sensation of Jihoon’s cock growing inside his mouth until his jaw is stretched to capacity, and Jihoon can’t help but to give him what he wants.

 

Mingyu bobs his head, sliding his mouth up and down Jihoon’s hard length. It quickly get sloppy, with his saliva coating Jihoon’s cock and running down his cheeks, and he’s not able to use his hands  with his arms locked to his sides.

 

Jihoon pulls out when he figures Mingyu’s jaw needs a time-out, but Mingyu seems like he doesn’t need a break at all.

 

“Such a big cock… I need it Jihoon. Please… fuck my mouth. Shut me up with that big cock.”

 

Jihoon is quick to shut Mingyu up with his cock and gives him what he wants, pistoning shallowly inside Mingyu’s mouth, deeper and deeper until the head reaches the back of Mingyu’s throat. He holds it still for a few seconds, before pulling out completely.

 

The way Mingyu looks right now has always been one of Jihoon’s favorite;  mouth open gasping for air with his cock resting just on the lower lip, cheeks slick with sweat and saliva, and eyes glassy with tears, staring at him like a puppy asking for more. Jihoon can’t stop himself from telling Mingyu.

 

“You look so pretty like this. Did you like that?” He brushes Mingyu’s sweaty bangs off his forehead. Mingyu nods, with his tongue sticking out and teasing the cockhead.

 

“Do you want more?”

 

Mingyu nods more enthusiastically, discovering that he can stroke Jihoon’s cockhead with his lips and tongue by doing so.

 

“Too bad we got recording soon. We can’t have you go through recording with a sore throat.”

Mingyu looks genuinely disappointed, and Jihoon feels like he just deprived a kid of a toy.

 

“Okay. I’ll let you have half, then.”

 

Mingyu looks satisfied with that, since he knows half of Jihoon’s cock is still a mouthful that he can work on.

 

Jihoon moves forward again, inch by inch until he gets to the agreed half, before letting Mingyu go on. Mingyu starts to roll his tongue around the dick inside his mouth, and then twisting to the side to get the head pressing into his cheek. Jihoon touches Mingyu’s face, tracing his cockhead on Mingyu’s cheek.

 

“You really know how to use your mouth, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu manages a smile in that cock-full of mouth.

 

Soon, Jihoon feels himself getting closer to the edge. Mingyu seems to feel it too and stills his mouth, and Jihoon pulls out.

 

They’re both panting, their breaths audible. Jihoon slides down and kisses Mingyu deeply, tasting a little of himself in Mingyu’s lips and tongue.

 

They pull apart, and Mingyu whispers, “Can you please fuck me?”

 

Jihoon almost always gets blown away by how shy and innocent Mingyu sounds, even while asking the most sinful things. It is as if he’s asking Jihoon a personal favor.

 

Of course, Jihoon cannot say no.

 

He gets up to get the lube and condom from the drawer and watches as Mingyu takes of his clothes in haste.

 

“How do you want this?”

 

Mingyu looks sheepish, as if not expecting to be given the choice.

 

“On my arms and knees.” He looks away from Jihoon, cheeks reddening. “I can really feel your size that way.”

 

Jihoon feels like he’s going to explode.

 

"You really know the right words to say."

 

Mingyu smiles and gets on his knees, back bent down and ass up in the air. He looks back at Jihoon.

 

“Give it to me, hyung. Wanna feel that cock inside me.”

 

Mingyu can get really eager and is making a good show out of it, but Jihoon knows he has to hold back.

 

“Let’s prep you first.”

 

He traces Mingyu’s hole with his lube-coated index finger, observing Mingyu’s breath getting more and more erratic, until he presses his finger in and Mingyu exhales as if relieved.

 

Jihoon pushes up to the last knuckle and pulls out, repeating the action.

 

Mingyu speaks soon after. “Add another, please…”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I… I just love being stretched. Add more please.”

 

Jihoon, of course, acquiesces and adds his middle finger, rotating his wrist and strokes in and out. Soon, he pulls out and tries to add the third finger, watching out for any complaints from Mingyu. Mingyu just moans and grunts “More, more… more…”

 

“I’m ready.” Mingyu says after, looking over his shoulder at Jihoon.

 

“You need to be prepped more.”

 

“Even five fingers are not enough to prepare me for that cock.” Mingyu giggles. “Yeah, I’m ready. I just really missed your huge cock inside me. I need it now.”

 

Jihoon does not know why Mingyu is more verbal more than usual, but it’s not good for his sanity.

 

“Just tell me if I need to stop.”

 

Mingyu nods, and buries his head to his arms, spreading his knees apart.

 

Jihoon removes his sweatpants and gets behind Mingyu. He pours generous amount of on his cock and strokes it, and pours more on Mingyu’s ass for good measure. He slides the head of his cock up and down Mingyu’s crack, spreading the lube.

 

Jihoon pushes the head in, putting gentle pressure at first before pressing harder. The initial penetration is always a challenge, and especially with how Mingyu wants it now. The lube does its job and he slides smoothly in up the hilt, and he stops there, feeling for any reaction from Mingyu.

 

He feels Mingyu’s tense body relax, and the grip on his cock get less tight.

 

"Tell me how you feel."

 

“I can really feel you inside me. It’s stretching me real good. I love it.”

 

Jihoon takes that as a signal to move, and he pulls his length inches by inches, and then pushes back in. He feels Mingyu become more and more relaxed as he repeats the action, until Mingyu’s hips are pushing back to meet him.

 

Jihoon gradually goes faster, feeling the drag of Mingyu on his cock, and Mingyu’s voice gets louder as well.

 

“Yes… Ah, Jihoon-hyung… So big… Love this… Oh god… Fuck me harder please! I want that big cock to fuck me until I can’t walk.”

 

Jihoon holds Mingyu’s hip in place and plows into him in rapid succession, each stroke making Mingyu scream. The sounds that Mingyu makes only urges Jihoon to go harder, until he hears Mingyu whimper as if he’s crying.

 

Jihoon pauses. “Mingyu, are you o – "

 

“Don’t stop! Please!” Jihoon complies and keeps a steady rhythm while stroking Mingyu’s back. “I’m okay, I’m just… it’s really good. I feel really good. I feel l’m gonna come so soon.”

 

“Do you want me to touch you?”

 

“No! I- I want to come just from your cock. Just keep going.”

 

That’s the only encouragement that Jihoon needs to get back on the speed, adjusting so that each stroke is the angle that Mingyu reacts to. Mingyu spills out more dirty words that push Jihoon near the edge.

 

“Love your cock, hyung… This is just mine… God, I love how you fuck me… I’m near… Only cocks your size can make me come…”

 

Soon enough, Jihoon sees the signs that Mingyu is coming, with his body starting to get tense and his words become more incoherent until it’s just a string of sounds from his throat. Mingyu throws his head back in a silent scream and releases on the sheets under him.

 

Jihoon feels Mingyu’s hole squeeze on his cock as he orgasms. He reaches for Mingyu’s dick and strokes him to release the remaining cum, as he knows that Mingyu will be very strict on the no-hands thing. He chases his own orgasm, which does not take long, and soon he releases inside Mingyu, feeling the warm fluid fill Mingyu inside and coat him.

 

They stay there for a while, panting, until Jihoon pulls out and lays Mingyu on his back. He crawls to his side and kisses Mingyu, who looks like he is ten seconds away from sleep.

 

“Since when have you been such a dirty talker?”

 

Mingyu gives him a satisfied smile, his lids half-closed.  “They’re what I’m thinking most of the time. I’m just saying them out loud this time.” He burrows closer to Jihoon and buries his face on his neck. “Can we postpone shower time and do it tomorrow? You know I get really sleepy after a good fuck.”

 

“Of course. I love you.”

 

“Wuv vyou.” Mingyu says against his neck.

 

Jihoon is not sure who falls asleep first.

  
~

 

Jihoon enters the kitchen the next morning, showered and feeling hungry. He goes straight to the fridge while rubbing the towel to his hair, not even noticing the other members present in the room.

 

He gets the food items he needs and closes the door, and turns to see all of the members watching him. Or more specifically, shifting their eyes on his face and his lower half. He suddenly feels very conscious.

 

“Hey, guys. Have you eaten breakfast?”

 

Soonyoung finally speaks up, “Aha! So I guess it is where all the things you eat are going.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I certainly didn’t expect it. Those ISAC sweatpants didn’t even give me a clue. Not that I’m checking you out guys…” Seungkwan drones off, looking deep in thought.

 

“I guess he is a grower.” Wonwoo says. “That’s not a word I’d usually associate with Jihoon, considering that, well, he didn’t grow that much in height, but I guess he did grow in other department.”

 

Jihoon thinks he knows what they’re talking about. Still, he doesn’t want to believe so. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about…”

 

“Hyung?” Mingyu walks, or in better word, _hobbles_ into the kitchen. He stops and looks at the entire group littered in the kitchen.

 

Seungkwan gasps. “Oh my god. It’s true then.”

 

“I should have known all the times you asked to be excused from dance practice were not all because of sprained ankle! It was because you were riding Jihoon’s dick bicycle.” Soonyoung says, looking betrayed.

 

Some of them start to walk out of the kitchen, muttering complaints about why Jihoon is so lucky to be gifted in _everything_. Jun even mutters a quick “Congratulations” to Jihoon and keeps glancing at him with a mix of awe and respect. Some members, he recognizes in horror, are saying familiar phrases like “Jihoon-hyung… so big…”. Both he and Mingyu turn red all over.

 

Wonwoo walks to Mingyu and slaps his butt.

 

“Ow! What was that for?” Mingyu hisses.

 

“I can’t believe how lucky you are, I’m jealous. Don’t listen to Soonyoung. If I were you, I’d be on that dick every night.”

 

Jihoon groans and covers his face. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re saying that while I’m here.”

 

"Jihoon, listen. I don’t think this will ever happen, but just in case you get tired of Mingyu’s ass, literally and figuratively, I’m just here.”

 

“Hey!” Mingyu exclaims while Wonwoo walks away chuckling.

 

Seungcheol looks at them with a weird mix of disappointment, wonder, and pride.

 

“It was movie night last night, I guess you guys forgot. We were all in the living room, but I think you left your room door slightly open. By some weird acoustics we can hear everything that’s happening in your room. So needless to say, movie night was ruined.”

 

Jihoon replays everything that has happened last night and confirms that he does want the ground to open up and eat him.

 

“Well, I guess you’ve learned your lesson. Please lock your door, children. Yes, Jihoon, that includes you.”

 

Jihoon grumbles, but just nods.

 

“Mingyu, I’d ask if you can tone it down but we all saw _that_ and well, we can’t blame you.”

 

Mingyu turns even redder.

 

“And finally, I don’t think I can stop you from sending each other nudes but please, be careful who you send them to. I think we’ve learned enough about your sex life that we don’t need to know more.” Seungcheol smiles, and starts to walk out of the kitchen by circling around the table. “Now go eat breakfast. We have a schedule at 3 pm."

 

“Uh, are you avoiding Jihoon-hyung?” Mingyu asks.

 

“Yeah. I swear I can feel my dick shrinking when I go near him.”

 

They’re finally left alone in the kitchen, and Jihoon takes a seat in the counter.

 

“I feel like I set myself up for big dick jokes for the rest of my life.”

 

Mingyu holds his hand.

 

“Don’t think much about it. I think they’ll get tired of it soon enough.”

 

Jihoon smiles, appreciating Mingyu trying to comfort him.

 

“Aren’t you bothered?”

 

“Bothered by what?”

 

Jihoon shrugs, not knowing what to say.

 

“That they think I’m a size queen? Not really, coz I learned that’s true when we started this.” He holds Jihoon’s hand. “Common, after what happened yesterday, it’s only a matter of time before they’ll know about you’re huge secret.” Jihoon slaps him on his arm. “I think the way they learned about it is the best way, which is me demonstrating how big is it and how much I enjoy it.”

 

Jihoon knows this is a really weird situation to feel this way, but he lets out what he feels at the moment. “I fucking love you, Kim Mingyu. I wouldn’t know how I would have survived living with all the members without you.”

 

“I loved you first, and I always will. I’ll always be here.”

 

~

 

_HoshiSajangnim: Spill the secret, Jihoon-ah. Just name the price and I’ll pay you._

 

_Woody changed his name to Jihoon._

 

_Jihoon: There is no secret, so stop._

 

_HoshiSajangnim: Is it the white rice? We all eat white rice all the time. The cola?_

 

_Jihoon: I SWEAR WONWOO IF YOU CHANGE MY NAME HERE ONE MORE TIME_

 

_WonuYeou: You’ll what, choke me with that dick?_

 

_WonuYeou changed Jihoon’s name to 164cm+20?cm_

 

_Min9yu: Add a few more centimeters._

 

_WonuYeou changed Min9yu’s name to Ariana._

 

_WonuYeou changed 164cm+20?cm’s name to Grande._

 

_Pledisboos: Wow, that’s accurate._

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't ask how I thought of this weird premise, but I just want to say I'm tired of fans saying Jihoon has a small dick just because he is short. No, it does not work that way. Dick size is in fact not related to height or any other body parts. (In fact, the gay legend™ is that shorter guys have bigger dicks, so this may not be far off ). That's it, thank you for coming to my Ted talk.
> 
> I'd like to know what you think! Tell me in the comments or shame me on my twitter @jiandgyu


End file.
